1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a display system and a method of controlling a display system.
2. Background
A display device may allow a user to watch broadcasting programs by receiving a broadcasting signal and displaying the received broadcasting signal. A digital broadcasting program may be displayed by the display device using a receiving device such as a set-top box. The receiving device may be connected to the display device through a wireless communication link. The receiving device receives a digital broadcasting signal and the received digital broadcasting signal is transmitted to the display device through a wireless data communication link to display the received digital broadcasting signal.
Various wireless data communication schemes have been introduced for the wireless communication between the various electronic devices. Representative wireless data communication technologies include Bluetooth and an infrared connection.
An infrared communication scheme may be easy to embody but it may provide a comparatively-slow data transmission rate and a short communication range. On the other hand, a Bluetooth communication scheme may provide a high data transmission rate and a comparatively-long communication distance. However, Bluetooth communications may be expensive to embody, and Bluetooth communications may be restricted by radio regulations.